jimihendrixfandomcom-20200215-history
Remember
: Are You Experienced |length = 2:48 |writers = Jimi Hendrix |recorddates = February 1967 |recordplaces = De Lane Lea Studios |rating = }} "Remember" is a song by The Jimi Hendrix Experience, originally released on the international version of their 1967 debut album Are You Experienced. The song was written by Jimi Hendrix and recorded at De Lane Lea Studios in February 1967. History Recorded in February 1967, "Remember" was never played live or again in the studio. Analysis Meaning In "Remember", Jimi is addressing a woman, trying to remind her of how good life was when they were together. Everything seems to have turned bad or disappeared completely since he split up with this woman, who he is promising he will change his ways for. Style Remember is very much in the style of a pop-infused Rhythm & Blues song. With its very moving rhythmic structure and obviously r&b main riff. This is a classic riff that Jimi repeats for nearly the entire song and it shuffles through a classic 12-bar structure until the change that happens around 60 seconds in, where he starts shuffling his picking, leading to a kick in and guitar solo. A very basic, but extremely effective guitar solo that leads him back to his original riff. Towards the end Hendrix seems to start tripping out pretty hard, and is begging that girl to remember, while his band keeps the rhythm smooth, but follow Jimi through his various alterations to the structure. Lyrics Oh, remember The mockin' bird, my baby bought; He used to sing for his supper, babe, Yes, he used to sing for his dinner, baby. He used to sing so sweet, But, uh, since my baby left me, He ain't sang a tune all day. Oh, remember The bluebirds and the honey-bees; They used to sing for the sunshine, Yes, they used to sing for that honey, baby. They used to sing so sweet, But, ever since my baby left me, Ain't sang a tune all day. Ah, baby. Hey, pretty baby, Come on back to me, Make ev'rybody Happy as can be, yeah! Oh, baby. So, baby, If you please come home again, You know I'll kiss you for my supper, yeah, You know I'll kiss you for my dinner, baby, now. But, uh, if you don't come back, You know I'll have to starve to death 'Cause I ain't had a kiss all day, now. All day. Please remember, Got to remember. Yeah! Got to remember our love. Come on back, uh, Come on back in my arms. Make everything back together. Ahh, baby, hurry up now. Can you hear my callin' you baby, now? Come on baby, Stop jivin' around, Hurry home, hurry home. Appearances Studio albums *1967: Are You Experienced Credits *Jimi Hendrix – guitars, vocals *Mitch Mitchell – drums *Noel Redding – bass ---- *Engineer: Dave Siddle *Producer: Chas Chandler References Links *Remember by Jimi Hendrix - 911Tabs, tabs search engine Navigation Category:Songs Category:1967 songs